legacy_wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Teldrassil
Teldrassil (pronounced TELL-druh-sill)1 is an island andgreat tree off Kalimdor's northern coast.2 It is the new home of the reclusive night elves and a stunning testament to the power of their magic and connection with nature. In recent times, the night elves have moved their capital to an island off northwest Kalimdor.3 It was here that the Circle of the Ancients and the wise druids led by Fandral Staghelmpooled their power to create another World Tree, but on a smaller scale. They called this tree Teldrassil (“crown of the earth”) and built their city of Darnassus in its branches. The island takes the name of the "tree" as well, and a twilit forest now covers it.3 Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire night elf homeland, and the capital ofDarnassus, in its boughs. The new tree was not blessed by theAspects at its birth, unlike its predecessor. However, atMalfurion's and Tyrande's wedding, Alexstrasza and Yserafinally gave Teldrassil their blessing. The behemoth of a tree now dwarfs even Nordrassil, and is large enough that a decent amount of land has emerged atop its gargantuan limbs. Trees, flora, and fauna are now verdantly spreading across the magical tree. History After the cataclysmic events that followed the invasion of the Burning Legion, Malfurion Stormrage went missing. Archdruid Fandral Staghelm took over the leadership of the night elven druids, convincing the Circle of the Ancients in Darkshore that it was time for the night elven people to rebuild the World Tree and regain their cherished immortality. However, his plan failed becauseNozdormu, the source of the night elves immortality, did not bless the tree due to the selfishness of the night elves' wish. The Circle of the Ancients and powerful druids combined their powers to grow an immense tree in the Veiled Sea. They called the tree Teldrassil, meaning "crown of the earth" in Darnassian. The night elves made their new home in the boughs of Teldrassil, creating a forest of mighty trees and flowing rivers, bathed in the endless night that fell over the lands of the elves from the dawn of time. However, the calm of the enchanted forest slowly fallen into the shadow of a sinister presence. Satyrs,Furbolgs, and other beasts appeared in Teldrassil, occupying all the attention of the vigilant Sentinels and the wise druids to ensure the safety of their new home. The source of this corruption remained a mystery for some time, until the conflict of the Emerald Nightmare spilled into the waking world. Malfurion, upon arriving at Darnassus, discovered that a remnant of a great evil was grafted into Teldrassil by Fandral. By grafting Xavius' fel-tainted branch4 into Teldrassil Xavius and the evil behind his transformation into the Nightmare Lord were given a tie to both Azeroth and the Emerald Dream5 The archdruid managed to remove the branch that was corrupted and eventually restored the tree to what it was supposed to be in the first place. Alexstrasza, impressed that the tree could prosper alone without her influence or her kin's, blessed it belatedly. She and Ysera later gave a second blessing during the wedding of Malfurion and Tyrande Whisperwind. The tree flourishes even more under the gifts from the Life-Binder and She of the Dreaming, even if still being unable to return the night elves' immortality due to the continued absence of any blessing from Nozdormu. Of late, Teldrassil’s recovery has slowed, and signs of the Nightmare’s corruption have resurfaced. Already burdened by political tension and the vast destruction unleashed by the Cataclysm, the night elves must now ascertain the cause of their beloved World Tree’s ailment and refocus their efforts on the dire situation facing Azeroth.6 It is later revealed that the "growing corruption" is actually Teldrassil purging itself of the corruption that has burdened it with taint and perverted it's growth for all of the years it's been in existence. With the corruption having been buried deep inside Teldrassil, it would have been impossible to strike at the source without killing the world tree itself. The aspects' blessing has allowed Teldrassil to force the taint to the surface in a form that the night elves can destroy.7 The Bough of Corruption was the one last remnant of Xavius that remained to torment the night elf people on Teldrassil and was the source of the Moss that has tainted thegnarlpine, the timberlings, and everything else. Geography The majority of Teldrassil's upper reaches is open forest and it resembles a mid-sized forested island. Darnassustakes up a large chunk on the western side of this island, while the smaller cities of Aldrassil and Dolanaar dot the remaining forest. All forms of terrain exist here, including streams, full-sized lakes, and a few hills that might be considered mountains.2 The waterways were created and continues to be fed only by the dew collected by the massive World Tree, and the night elves manipulated the waterways around Darnassus to maintain them and the splendor of the Temple Gardens.11 The entire zone of Teldrassil is in fact one huge tree, grown on an island off the coast of Kalimdor. As such, there are no ore deposits to speak of here and the night elves are not known as crafty blacksmiths or miners. However, because the tree is so full of life, herbs are numerous. Teldrassil contains no dungeons, raid dungeons, micro dungeons, or battlegrounds. It is the starting area for the night elves and contains a very sheltered 1-5 leveling area, Shadowglen. The night elf capital city ofDarnassus can also be found in this zone, though the travel hub is actually located at Rut'theran Village(accessible by portal from Darnassus). At the tree's base there are some pieces of wooded land between its roots, one of which has an abandoned furbolg house on it, as well as Rut'theran Village. Category:Region